


Will you be there?

by Tealshirt



Series: Step 1:Propose, Step 2:Get married [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, harry's ooc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Peter plan for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be there?

"Maybe we should just elope," Harry huffed, throwing the book he'd been looking through for _six_  painful hours onto the table.

Peter glanced over at him. "Yeah right. First off, Aunt May would have my ass, and then yours. And second, don't you want a big like...Society wedding or shit?"

Harry grumbled. "At this point I couldn't give less of a fuck if we have a drive through wedding in Vegas where a man dressed as Elvis officiates it."

"Ouch," Peter said, mocking hurt. He patted his leg, waiting for Harry to lay down. The blond shot him an annoyed look.

"Come on. Maybe what we need is to just...Forget about it for a few hours."

"Peter, we can't forget about it. There's still so much to do. We need to order a cake, and get tuxes and place-cards and flowers and invitations need to go out next week and we _still_  haven't gotten them yet."

"Harry," Peter leaned forward and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders, "If you don't stop and breath, you're gonna pass out."

Harry inhaled deeply and nodded. "Sorry. "

Peter pulled Harry in until he was tucked under his arm. "Why are you really so stressed out? I mean Harry....Our wedding isn't for another eight months. We have the venue booked, the rings picked out, guest list sorted, our fitting for tuxes is next week. We have an abundance of time," He said sincerely.

"It's just... Why are we doing this? I have a company to run, you have a city to save. Why are we bothering tying ourselves down to each other?"

Peter swallowed nervously. "Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because! Why....Why isn't it enough that we love each other for now? Why do we have to enter a silly legally binding contract to know that what we have is real?" Harry shouted, ripping himself away from Peter and beginning to pace.

"Because I want to able to say that you're my husband. That out of everyone in the whole wide world you chose me to spend the rest of our lives with?" Peter asked. He grabbed Harry's hand and stopped him from pacing.

" And if the rest of our lives isn't that long?" Harry asked. " What then?"

"Then it will have been a privilege to have spent it with you by my side."

Harry had tears slipping down his cheeks now. "I don't want to have to think of a life without you, Peter. And with your line of work the end could be anytime very soon."

Suddenly it all became clear to Peter. "The wedding isn't the problem is it? It's Spider-Man."

Harry was silent but Peter already knew.

"Come here," Peter sighed. He wrapped Harry in a hug and let him cry.

"Harry....I love you. So, _so_ much. But I can't stop being Spider-Man. I was given these powers for a reason, and i'll be damned if I let them go to waste. But... Just know that I'm always gonna love you. And if you wanna push our wedding to tomorrow with only Gwen and Aunt May and Felcia there, it'd be fine. Because i'm not doing this for the city. That's what Spider-Man is for."

Harry sobbed and clutched Peter's shirt in his fists. "I don't."

"Don't what?" Peter asked, petting Harry's hair back.

"Wanna push the wedding forward. I just want you to be there next to me," Harry said.

Peter took both his hands and kissed them, leading them back to the couch. "Harry, I promise i'm will do everything in my power to be there, standing on that altar beside you."

Peter pressed kisses to Harry's face until the sobbing stopped. "We're gonna be fine," Peter whispered, aware Harry was falling asleep."Promise."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow my [tumblr](http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
